goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Chris misbehaves at Burger King
Cast Chris-Steven Chris's mom (Maya)-Allison Chris's dad (Aaron)-Diesel Clerk-Wiseguy Customer-Steven Brian-Simon Brian's dad-Diesel Brian's mom-Kayla Emma-Catherine Scooter-Alan Receptionist-Jill Doctor-Princess Plot Chris doesn't get what he wants. Again, I choose to use international crying voices. Transcript Chris: Hey Mom? Maya: What is it Chris? Chris: Can we go to Burger King? Maya: (Dr. Robotnik's sound effect) No! Chris: Why not Mom? Maya: Because we're having Pasta Roni with Garlic and Butter! Aaron (offscreen): Hey Maya, I don't have the milk to finish the preparation of the Pasta Roni with Garlic and Butter. Maya: Did you hear that Chris? Your father said that he doesn't have the milk to make the Pasta Roni so that means we can go to Burger King. (at Burger King) Clerk: Welcome to Burger King? What do you want? Maya: This is for my son Chris. Chris: Anyways, I would like 20 chicken nuggets, medium fries, a large Coke and lemonade. Clerk: I'm so sorry Chris but the lemonade was limited edition only. Chris: Very funny! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a soft serve cone instead? Chris (Kidaroo's voice): NO WAY! I SAID I WANT LEMONADE! Maya: Excuse me Chris Pettis, stop giving me an attitude! You can either have the soft serve cone the guy is offering you sincerely or else you will end up with nothing! Chris: Well, forget the engagment thing every troublemaker has done before! This time, I have something better! Maya (as Chris is heading towards a customer): Chris, that's not one of the two choices, the two choices are... Hey! Where are you going? (a gun Chris took from the customer) Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now or I will call the police! (censored among gunshots) Customer (Big Fat Liar sound clip): OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! Brian: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Brian's dad: (Fred's sound effect) My leg! Brian's mom: Ouch! The pain won't stop! Maya: Oh my God! Chris, how dare you shoot at a customer, Brian, his dad and his mom! That's it! We're going straight home with absolutely nothing at all! (at home) Aaron: Maya, what happened here? I can see that Chris is crying. Don't tell me he caused any trouble. Maya: Well Aaron, you will be extremely mad when I tell you this! Chris shot at four people at Burger King all because the lemonade was limited edition only, as it was only served during the Summer! Now we're banned from going to Burger King for life! Aaron: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Chris, how dare you use a firearm to shoot at four people at Burger King! You know doing stuff like that can get you arrested! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded for a week! Go to your room now! Chris (running upstairs, Darth Vader's voice): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (at the hospital, and Emma and her son Scooter are walking in) Scooter: Mom, why are we here? Is it because of Dad, Grandpa and Grandma? Emma: Yes, your grandparents have to be on wheelchairs and your father is on a hospital bed. Receptionist: So you two must be Scooter and Emma? Scooter: Yes, we are. Anyways, we're here to see Dad. Emma: Even though my husband's parents survived the massacre that took place at Burger King, my husband really needs to be seen. Receptionist: Right this way. (at Brian's hospital room) Doctor: Hello, I'm Laylee. You kind of remembered me where Sherery played a trick here. Anyways, Emma, why are you and your son here? Emma: My husband is here because a boy named Chris Pettis used a firearm to shoot at four people including him. Is he going to be all right? Doctor: Yes, Emma, he will be all right by tomorrow. Emma: I am still very worried about him? Category:Grounded Stuff